Grand Theft Auto: Epsilon Rising (CANCELLED REFINED VERSION PLANNED)
by Xboxplayer-12
Summary: The cult known as Epsilon is planning an invasion of San Andreas. The freedom and rights of every American citizen is at stake, and it'll take a team of former criminals to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**So sine my AC fanfic will be a long term project, I decided it was best to make this shorter story to make the wait for chapter 4 easier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The events of the past few months had been enough for Franklin Clinton. He'd been nothing but a two-bit gangster, resorting to robbing stores and dealing drugs to make money. It wasn't what Franklin wanted. He wanted a nice house, fast cars, women. He wanted the rich lifestyle. The American Dream.

And then he met Michael De Santa, a retired bank robber who bailed from the criminal life to help raise his family. Then his life took a turn and he found himself reunited with long-lost friend and fellow psychopath Trevor, and back in the game.

The trio was unstoppable, robbing banks to the Union-f'cking depository,and they made millions, and beat a private security company along the way. But the fun couldn't last. Things got hectic, and it was time to settle down. But things were still good; the three of them stayed in touch, Michael savaged his relationship with his family, Franklin sorted things out with his own family, and Trevor... well he calmed down a little.

But something was missing for Franklin. He enjoyed the time with the guys, but outside of that he was a wreck. He had a tone of money and nothing to do with it, and a big house and no one to share it with. He felt so alone. He couldn't deny it; his confidence had been damaged somewhat after things ended with Tanisha, and maybe he was afraid to give it another go. The days of his youth were passing quickly, and it scared him.

It would have to wait, however, because something bigger was coming, and if someone didn't stop it, the entire country would be left to an empty, dull existence.

Epsilon was rising, and it had to be stopped.

* * *

**I know this was short, but I'm interested to see what you guys think about this. Leave your opinion in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! The first proper chapter. I've been typing this mostly on a tablet, so typing is a bit difficult, but I'm getting proper keyboard so things will go a lot faster. A big thank you to everyone who leaves a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was Amanda, Michael's wife, who suggested that he take a vacation.

"I know what he's like," she said to Franklin once, "And Trevor as well. After all the action you've seen, I think you just need some time to relax."

She had a point; even months after the Union Depository, Devin Weston, Merryweather and the FIB, Franklin felt exhausted.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Any time, F."

He finally decided on Vice City. The place had had some problems back in the 80's, but the crime rated there had dropped and it was labelled as "America's safest city" in 2012.

Lamar was at LS International to see him off.

"Hey, you have a good time home," he said as they waited in the departure lounge, "And bring back some of those Vice City girls, you hear me?"

"So Trevor's place ain't good enough for you no more?" Franklin mocked.

"Not since that psycho got the place," said Lamar, "Last time I went in there, I saw him smash a guy's head in for slapping one of the girls."

"Shit man, that's calm for him. I've seen him do worse," Franklin replied.

A woman called out that Franklin's plane was boarding, and they both stood up. As we turned to Lamar, Franklin heard a clicking faint beeping noise to his left.

"Alright dog," Lamar told him. The beeping became more rapid, "See yo-"

A fireball erupted from the row of seats to their left, incinerating several people before they could react. As others started screaming, Franklin heard the rapid fire of automatic weapons.

"SHIT!" Franklin yelled, "GET DOWN!"

Both of them dropped to the floor as the gunfire continued, causing people to scream in terror and agony, while the fire burned. Looking over his shoulder, Franklin could see that a big part of the departure lounge was in flames.

"Where's it coming from?!" a voice yelled.

"Drop the guns!" another shouted, presumably a cop, before he dropped to the floor with several gunshots in his torso.

"Kill 'em all!" ordered another voice, "No one leaves this place alive!"

"Oh shit," Lamar hissed.

"You got your gun man? I left mine at home," Franklin asked.

"Always need protection dog," Lamar replied, pulling out two pistols and handing one to Franklin.

"Alright, I'll see where they're at," Franklin offered, and peered over the top of the seat. Three men stood on the other side of the row of seats, all with their backs to them and firing at civilians.

"Don't bother running!" one of them shouted.

"Epsilon spares nobody!" added the second man.

"Alright, three of them," Franklin reported, "You ready man?"

"Yeah, let's bounce," Lamar said, nodding.

Both of them stood up and aimed. The right and middle man dropped to the floor with a bullet each in their backs, and the final man turned just in time to cop one from Lamar.

Suddenly, there was silence, and they both realized that the other gunmen had massacred everyone and moved on. Franklin heard more gunfire and screaming from a distance.

A burning piece of wood dropped next to him and into the hole created by what must have been a bomb, and more debris fell away from the building, and Franklin caught a glimpse of a burning jet outside before the smock blocked his view.

Coughing, he called out "Lamar? Man, you still here?"

Dead silence.

"LAMAR!" he shouted with difficulty.

Still nothing, if Lamar was still in the building, there was nothing Franklin could do. He had to get out of here now.

And he dropped to the floor and began to crawl as quickly as he could away from the burning corner of the room. Through the chaos, he could hear more gunfire from rifles and handguns. This was an organized attack, clearly, but why? He remembered the three men they had left dead in the departure lounge... and the clothes they were wearing. They bore a similarity to the uniforms worn by members of the Epsilon cult. He'd heard rumors about them for a few years, but surely they weren't capable of a massacre, right?

As he continued through the airport, he saw more dead bodies, hundreds of them. Men, women, children. But the scary thing was that they'd been shot multiple times, and seemed to be mutilated. it made Franklin nauseous. What kind of monster did this to people? True, he'd done some sick stuff, but this grossed him out.

Finally, he left the smoke and fire behind, but the bodies remained. The gunfire continued, but now it seemed like a firefight was taking place on the runway. Franklin moved over to a window looking out of the rest of the airport. Several airliners were destroyed or burning, and plane parts were scattered all around . Helicopters circled over the scene, some of them LSPD, others Epsilon. Police cruisers sat in a line, and officers fired at several gunmen about ten meters away.

Franklin continued through the building, and encountered the first people since leaving the burning departure lounge. EMT's treated injured civilians and moved the dead out of the building. Firemen ran past him carrying extinguishers and wearing breathing masks. And some LSPD officers ran out to the scene of the battle. Nobody noticed Franklin, who quickly exited the building.

"Oh thank God," said a familiar voice.

Franklin turned and saw Michael, Trevor, Amanda and Dave Norton approaching him, followed by an exhausted, but unharmed, Lamar Davis.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to everyone who left a review. Your feedback is appreciated!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Amanda said as the group returned to Michael's house, where Jimmy and Tracy waited, "I knew you were leaving today, and when they showed the damage on the news, I was so worried."

"We almost did get taken out," Franklin told her, "The bomb went off a few rows away from us, and then those guys started capping random people."

"Did they really mutilate the bodies?" Tracey asked. The group had gathered in the living room almost immediately. Franklin, Michael and Jimmy sat on the sofa. Trevor, Tracey and Lamar were squeezed onto the smaller couch Amanda sat in the armchair, and Dave Norton paced back and forth.

"From, what I've heard, yes," Dave answered, "We haven't got an exact count, but we think bout 60-70 people have been killed. All of the bodies were disfigured in some way, apart from the police officers and feds we lost."

"Motherfuckers," Trevor said darkly, "Even I couldn't go that far, even if it was Michael or Davy here."

"It doesn't seem like any act of blind rage," Norton stated, "And the only motive I can see is an act of protest or terrorism. We've been telling the government for years; terrorism is a real problem."

"Wait," Lamar interrupted, "Those terrorist assholes were wearing these gay-ass blue and white outfit, and one of them shouted something about Epsilon."

"Goddamnit!" Norton exclaimed, slapping his forehead, "We should have shut them down months ago!"

"You can now, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Legally, yes," Norton answered, "But they'll have gone into hiding. The whole country'll be after them, but they've got a lot of funding and supporters, and they've been popping up around the globe."

He sighed. "I better get back to HQ. You guys take care of yourselves. Be on your guard, Epsilon could be anywhere."

He left, leaving the others alone.

"He's gonna ask us for help," Michael told Franklin and Trevor."

"Tell him no," Amanda chimed in, "He's got no right to make you risk your life again."

"We're already at risk," Trevor told her, "For once, I'm with Norton. Epsilon could be anywhere, and I'm all for bashing those twits."

"Hey, I ain't about to let some psycho-terrorist motherfuckers try to take me out," added Lamar.

"What about you two?" Franklin asked Tracey and Jimmy.

"Dad's going to do something crazy whether we try to stop him or not," Tracey said immediately, "And I know people who's lives were ruined by Epsilon."

"She's right," Jimmy agreed, "And so is Uncle T. We're already at risk, so we may as well fight."

"Well we can't fight a group of heavily-armed, well-funded cultists on our own, so I'll see if Lester knows anyone who can help," Michael decided.

"I'll talk to some of the heist crew," Franklin suggested, "Gus and Paige are big fans of us after the Union Depository score, so they might be willing to help."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can round up some of the boys," Lamar added.

Michael turned to Franklin.

"Thanks F. Get some rest, we got a lot of work to do."

Three days later, Dave Norton called everyone into FIB. Everyone being Franklin, Trevor, Michael, Lester, Lamar, some of the heist crew and the guys they'd all managed to round up. Lester had by far done the best job, finding three of the best criminals in America; Niko Bellic, Carl Johnson and the legendary Tommy Vercetti. CJ and Tommy were older, but they still had connections and were still fit and healthy. Franklin had rounded up Gus Mota, Patrick McReary Norm Richards and Paige Harris. Lamar had found a few guys from the hood. They weren't experienced, but they were still good. As Norton looked at them, he saw a team of a lot of different people, some of whom didn't even know each other. But in each face he saw greatness. He saw someone who would fight to their last breath.

He saw a team that would save America.

The group met in the large conference room on the 15th floor. Everybody settled into different seats, and Dave stepped up to the podium and held his hands up for quiet.

"That you all for coming. As you all have probably figured out by now, you have been called here due to the events three days ago. A group of terrorists loyal to Epsilon massacred Los Santos International Airport. 73 people were killed," he spoke to the room.

Despite everyone knowing about the mass shooting, there were still noises of outrage. Norton held up his hands for silence.

"Yes, I know it was shocking and inhumane. And that's why your here. Our armies are currently trying to stomp out terrorists in the Middle East, and our law enforcement has no chance of taking down Epsilon, so the United States government has given me the task of assembling a team to combat the threat," he continued, "Now every one of you has been involved in criminal activity at some point, and that's why we brought you in. If you all agree to help us take down Epsilon, you'll be granted immunity and the admiration of America. You're the toughest people in the business, and you're just what we need. So please, I'm asking you to help us, to avenge those who died, and protect those who might die in the near-future. I'm asking you to help us, because we cannot do it alone. We need you. Your country needs you."

There was silence, and then clapping and cheering.

"Hell yes!" someone shouted.

"It's time we take matters into our own hands!" Niko yelled.

"Let's take these assholes out!".

Norton smiled. "Good. Get ready team, we've got a country to save."

* * *

**Shout out to Luckenhaft! BringDownEpsilon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much else for me to say. Only to those who didn't read my AC fanfic, I will be alternating between the two stories.**

* * *

Los Santos saw much change over the next few days. Posters went up all around the city, reminding people to avoid traveling alone or at night. Gun sales went up too, and most of the population was now armed. More polices officers and military were stationed in LS and Sandy Shores.

News also came in about several terrorist attacks in cities around the world, leaving around 1000 people dead in total. Police were unable to stop the violence in other U.S cities, and most of the army was in Afghanistan. Two U.S and Australian destroyers also arrived, one docked at the port, another out in the water near the remains of the airport. Due to the attack, flights at LS International were shut down, and anyone wishing to travel to and from the city had to land or depart from Sandy Shores Airfield.

"The FIB has confirmed that all the necessary additions are now in effect," the reporter said. Michael, Amanda and the kids sat in the living room of the house, "They say that these security measures will likely stay until the Epsilon threat is over. Meanwhile, the FIB's attention is divided between Epsilon and the disappearance of the first USAF air carrier, which was set to debut on the weekend. However the plane has been allegedly stolen from the USAF base outside San Fierro. Whether this incident is tied to Epsilon or not is yet unknown."

"Dave's gotta be pissed about that," Michael sighed. Dave was stressed already, and if he was overworked any more he might crack.

"The boys at school keep saying that the plane's as big as two aircraft carries," Tracey told the three of them.

"Not a chance," laughed Jim.

"Yeah, they're just idiots."

"Dave didn't even tell me anything about it," Michael commented.

"He probably didn't think you needed to," Amanda replied, "I still don't see why you agreed to work with him. It's not your fight."

"I couldn't bail and leave Trevor and Franklin to do all the work. I owe it to Trevor after I nearly got him killed.," Michael told her.

Before anyone could continue the conversation, Michael's phone rang.

"It's Dave," he said, looking at the screen,"Hang on, I gotta take this outside."

"Michael!" Dave said hurriedly, "I need you to get to FIB as soon as you can!"

"Dave, what's happening?"

"Haven't you seen it?"

"The plane going missing? yeah I-"

"No. IN. THE. SKY!"

"Wait, wha- oh my God."

Flying high above Los Santos, was the biggest plane Michael had ever seen. It was too high up for Michael to guess the exact size, but he guessed it would cover a big portion of the city if it got lower.

"Holy shit. I'm on my way!" Michael told him, then hung up, "Guys get your things together and drive to F's place! I'll meet you their later!"

Half an hour later, he was at the FIB building.

"Jesus," Tommy Vercetti exclaimed.

"Damn, that thing could crush the fucking city!" CJ said in amazement.

"Michael, I left the door unlocked for your family!" Franklin told him.

"thanks F," Michael replied, "What's happening?"

"We've been trying to communicate with the plane since it appeared," Dave said quickly. He was a wreck, his shirt was damp with sweat despite the cold air, and he had an exhausted look in his eyes,"But the plane just keeps circling the city."

"Does the plane have explosives?" Gus Mota asked.

"They were in the plane before it got stolen," Dave told him, "I'm hoping they're not though. Those explosives could destroy half the city."

The plane circled for a few minutes, then began to head for the airport.

"It's going to land!" Paige Harris said, pointing.

The group stood outside the building, while civilians left their cars in the street to watch the plane. It did seem like it was going to land, having descended a bit. But then it began to turn back towards the city, approaching at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Oh God," Dave exclaimed, "It going in for a dive bombing!"

The back ramp of the plane was down, and several objects fell out of the plane. They landed somewhere in the city streets near the docks, and Michael could swear he heard explosions coming from the area.

"Guys," Michael said as a small fireball rose up, causing citizens to gasp, "I gotta meet my family at F's place. If a bomb falls in Vinewood Hills, I don't want them being there when it does."

"I'll go with you," Trevor offered.

"Same here man," Franklin added.

The three of them took their separate cars, and made it to Franklin s house in Vinewood Hills. Amanda and the kids sat waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Guys, what's happening?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but we gotta get out of here before that plane flies over this place," Michael told them.

"What about our house?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about that now," Michael replied. 

"I'm gonna get Chop and some of my things, and then we're leaving," Franklin told the group. Smoke could be seen coming from South LS, and sirens could be heard.

"This is so not cool," Jimmy said, watching the carnage.

"Alright," Franklin announced, returning with Chop, and a suitcase, "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Jimmy told him.

"Wait, guys look!" Tracey yelled, pointing outside. The others moved to the window, and watching in horror as the plane descended straight down towards Downtown Los Santos. As it fell, a portion of the wing hit the Maze Bank Tower, and the top of the building was ripped off, the debris falling into the street below.

Then the plane hit the ground.

The nose crumpled, and disappeared as an enormous fireball rose up, engulfing buildings and filling the streets. The remains of the Maze Bank Tower collapse with nothing to support it. The fire engulfed half the city in seconds, not even stopping at the beach.

"It's gone," Amanda whispered, "It's all gone."

Los Santos, or what was left of it, was now Epsilon's territory.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yes, I did say that I'd add a chapter for Ac and then for GTA, but right now my Epsilon Rising seems like the more popular choice, so I'll be focusing a bit more on that. **

* * *

"Holy shit!" Franklin said in shock.

"We gotta get out of here now!" Michael said, "Guys, get to the cars!"

"You guys go on," Franklin decided, "If anyone from the hood survived, I gotta get them out of there."

"We can't," Amanda told him, "The others are smart, they'll have gotten out of the city when the bombs fell. We gotta go!"

"Guys, I got allies in Sandy Shores. If the others made it out, they'll be there," Trevor stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Michael's phone rang.

"Dave?" he asked immediately.

"Michael? Did you guys get out of the city?" Dave asked, his voice crackling.

"No, but we're nowhere near the fire," Michael told him, "What about the rest of the team?"

"They got out. we're waiting at Sandy Shores."

"We'll be there soon."

The group left the house as the power went out around the untouched areas of Los Santos. Franklin and Trevor took their separate cars, and Michael took his family in his. The convoy left the burning city behind, the moon high in the sky.

"How... how could they do that?" Tracey whispered as they drove. Navigating the highway was difficult, as most people had decided to flee on foot.

"This is just sick," Jimmy added.

"Don't worry kids," Michael told them, "We'll be safe in Blaine County."

The three cars arrived in Sandy Shores as the sun began to rise on a new San Andreas. The amount of refugees from LS was insane, making it difficult to travel the run-down streets by car. Finally, they made it to the FIB campsite next to the airstrip. Medical tents were set up to help those who were wounded. Food was handed out to the weak and tired. Sleeping tents were everywhere, but the largest tent was reserved as a temporary FIB HQ.

"Thank God," Norton sighed as the group entered the tent.

"We saw the plane go down and we thought you guys might not have made it," Tommy explained, looking weary.

"Man I knew nobody could take down my favorite niggas," Lamar said, embracing Franklin.

"Anyone else make it out?" Franklin asked.

"Your Aunt Denise and Tanisha are still in LS, but word is they're safe," Norton assured him. Franklin looked relieved.

"C'mon guys, get some rest," Tommy advised. He led the group outside, his out-of-style Hawaiian shirt stained with sweat.

"Here you guys go," he said to Michael and his family, "Get some rest guys, we got a big day tomorrow."

The tent was nothing spectacular, but for a simple tent, looked very welcoming. In one corner was a double mattress on top of two wooden boxes. In the other were two bunk beds. A dresser sat at the end of each bed.

"Bottom bunk's mine," said Jimmy as he laid down on the bed.

Michael was awoken the next day to a voice outside the tent.

"Michael? You awake?" it whispered.

"Just a second, Michael called back quietly.

Michael silently put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt, then went to the tent flap. Tommy, with Niko behind him, stood in front of him.

"What's up guys?" Michael asked.

"Your friend Dave wants us to go back into the city," Niko told him.

"Norton says a big portion of the city's population survived," Tommy added.

"I know," Michael replied, "But most of the city is intact, so what's the problem?"

"Most of the cops got killed when the plane went down," Niko explained, "And what's left of them can't keep the rest of the city from rioting. There's violence all over Los Santos."

"Fine, what's the plan?" Michael sighed.

"We need to get some of the city's remaining citizens out of there and back to Sandy Shores," Tommy explained as they walked through the tent camp, "Scout planes have given us a good look at Downtown LS, so we'll know what we're heading into when we get down there."

"Why are we bothering with Downtown?" asked Michael, "Surely nobody survived the suicide crash?"

"Some might have," Tommy replied, "A lot of the buildings had fireproof frames so they're still standing, and a portion of the Maze Bank Tower survived."

"So three of us are gonna rescue who knows how many people from what's left of Los Santos?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Make that four," said a voice. The three turned around and saw Tracey running up to them.

"Not a chance," Michael said.

"I'm going with you."

"The city's too dangerous," Niko insisted.

"Trace, you don't even know how to fire a gun," Tommy added.

In response, Tracey reached into her left pocket and pulled out a handgun.

"Where the hell did you get-?" Michael began.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

The three bullets flew towards an old car a fair distance away, hitting both headlights and a mirror. Michael sighed.

"Fine, you can come, but stay close to us."

After a brief goodbye to the others, the four left in a Blaine County police cruiser.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Michael asked during the three-hour ride into the city.

"We'll be looking to get some supplies as well," Tommy told him, "Sandy Shores has food, but not enough to supply half a city."

They drove to the Vinewood sign to assess the city. A bomb had gone off near it, blowing off part of the V. But that was nothing compared to Los Santos.

Abandoned cars were scattered in the streets, some of them burnt, some not. Houses looked like the scenes of a massacre, windows broken, doors open. The buildings surrounding the Maze Bank Tower had taken heavy damage, with exterior walls burnt or blown clean off. Debris was all over the Downtown area. The only buildings that didn't seem seriously damaged were the FIB and IAA buildings. Being closer to the blast zone, the front wall of the FIB building was heavily burnt, and electricity seemed to be out all over the city. But other areas, including Rockford Hills, were left untouched, and Michael could see activity, but none violent.

The city was still different though, even before they got to the ruined Downtown area. It had that post-apocalyptic feel that you see so often in movies, and even undamaged parts of LS were quiet and empty, apart from the occasional guy on the sidewalk.

"Should we start with the Maze Bank?" Niko suggested.

Part of the Tower had indeed survived, and now sat, burnt but intact, half-buried in rubble. Across the street was the FIB Building, and the debris almost reached the front doors. From a distance, Michael could swear he heard automatic weapons fire.

And he thought Los Santos was violent before.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright team," Tommy said as the group stood at the base of the ruined Tower, "We don't know what's happened in their, so keep your flashlights on and try to stay near the windows."

"Tracey, you stay with me," Michael told Tracey, who rolled her eyes but did not complain, only followed them up the mound of rubble to the burnt-out windows of the building. Reaching the window, Niko shined his flashlight in, showing a small conference room.

"It looks clear," he reported, "Be on your guard guys." And without another word he stepped inside, followed by Tommy, Tracey and Michael.

The collapse of the building had turned the room over. The long table was broken into pieces and scattered around the room. Chairs had been thrown around the dark room and lay in pieces, and the glass indoor windows were completely destroyed. AN inspection of the outside revealed debris of varying sizes scattered around the room, having gone through walls and the ceiling. The only light apart from their torches came from the windows in the rooms, leaving the hallways dark.

"Anyone in here?" Tommy called, but he was met by nothing but silence.

They continued through the building, searching offices, conference rooms, lounges, but found only a few dead bodies. Finally, Tommy seemed to have made up his mind.

"There's nobody here," he said, "We may as well-"

"Hello?"

The voice mad everyone fall silent and try to pinpoint it.

"Where are you?" Michael asked.

"A floor above you, I think," the stranger called back. It was a male voice, there was no doubt about it.

"Alright, stay there. We're coming!" Tommy told him.

The group proceeded to the floor above, and found the survivor. He was young, maybe twenty or so. His hair may have been dark, but it was now the grey color of dust. He wore a white polo shirt and dark work pants, which were coated in debris, and his leg was pinned under a metal beam.

"Guys, help me get this off him," Tommy requested, and the group helped lift the beam off the survivor.

"Can you walk?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I think so," the boy replied, and lifted himself up and tested his leg. It easily held his wait, but he walked with a slight limp.

"Any other survivors?" Niko questioned.

"No way anyone else survived," he informed him, "Thanks, you four saved my ass."

"Don't mention it," Tommy said with a dismissive wave, "I'm Tommy. This is Niko, Michael and Tracey."

His eyes lingered on Tracey for a moment, but he looked back at Tommy and said "I'm Ryan."

The group left the wreck a few minutes later, and returned to the car. As Michael went to get in, he saw a familiar white sports car coming from the direction of Chamberlain Hills.

"Franklin," he sighed.

The car stopped, and Franklin emerged, followed by his aunt, Denise, his ex-girlfriend Tanisha, and Lamar.

"F," Michael said, "When did you get here?"

"Man I couldn't leave them behind," Franklin gestured to his companions. All three of them looked tired, but relieved.

"You guys found anyone else?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," Franklin replied, "We looked, but the place is a ghost town. How about you?"

"Yeah, this guy," Michael jerked a thumb at Ryan, "Alright, let's go. I don't feel safe out in the street."

Franklin opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by gunfire.

"Oh shit!" Lamar yelled, "Epsilon!"

Everyone ducked for cover as the Epsilon hit squad fired at them from the plaza between the FIB and IAA buildings. Michael, Tracey and Ryan hid behind the police cruiser, while Tommy, Franklin and Niko had taken cover behind Franklin's car. Lamar, Denise and Tanisha were nowhere to be seen.

"Here," Michael turned to Ryan, and handed him a handgun. Ryan gulped.

"But I don't know how to use those things!" he said.

"Here, let me," Tracey said, showing him how to aim, fire and reload. He had clearly never fired a gun before, but when he took aim and capped two cultists, it was like he knew exactly what he was doing.

I'm calling for backup!" Tommy yelled, pulling out his cell phone. After a minute, he put it back in his pocket and said "The chopper's a few minutes out, so get comfy guys."

The two groups traded fire, but every time an Epsilon follower went down, another took it's place. Before long, the group had to retreat further down the road to avoid being overwhelmed. But it was too much, and Epsilon was closing in, and they all braced themselves for the end.

But the fire came from behind them, and the bullets whizzed over their heads and the cultists dropped like stones. And they turned to see the army helicopter with CJ and Gus Mota firing MG rounds into the Epsilon followers.

"Nobody fucks with a homie!" yelled CJ.

"We got your back guys!" Gus shouted over the whirling of the blades.

"C'mon guys," Franklin said to Tanisha and Denise, helping them into the chopper.

In the thrill of sweeping the cultists, nobody saw the surviving cultist, rise, losing blood, and aim his gun at the back of Michael's head.

Nobody except Ryan, that is.

The last gunshot of the day rang out and put the cultist out of his misery before he could take the shot. Everyone turned, guns drawn, but stopped when the dead man fell backwards onto the road.

"Shit," Michael said, "You saved my ass kid, thanks."

Ryan lowered the gun and said "That can I saw, you don't fuck with a guy from Texas."


	7. Chapter 7

Epsilon went quiet for a few weeks. Los Santos was in ruins and all known survivors were evacuated to Sandy Shores and Paleto Bay. Some firefights between the Epsilonists and government agencies still occurred, but nothing notable happened until about two months after the Los Santos bombing.

A radio transmission was received by the Australian allies. During the transmission, supposedly by the Italians, someone called desperately for help, saying that Epsilon was trying to take over the Vatican, and that the group was popping up worldwide. The transmission ended with gunfire and a man screaming, before static replaced it. Allies from Australia, Japan, England and Germany reported disappearances, violent crime and gun fights running rampant in their countries, sending them into a state of emergency.

Then the reports came in that other cities including Venice, London, D.C and Bejing had suffered the same fate that Los Santos had. Crime ran rampant, and governments lost all control.

"And the Secret Service has declared the statuses for the following cities," a reporter stated during a radio show, "Washing D.C: safe. San Fierro: Destroyed. Canberra, Australia: safe. Venice, Italy: destroyed. Tokyo, Japan: unknown.

"It's getting worse," Amanda said as Michael returned to the tent one day, "How did they become so powerful?"

"Dave's working on it," Michael told her, "the FIB's got a hunch that Epsilon has government insiders, and that's we're they're getting the firepower from."

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Los Santos? It was Downtown that got the most damaged. Some wreckage hit our house, but the place is okay, but over half of the city's population was killed in the bombing."

"Michael?" a voice called. Michael told Amanda that he'd be back, then went outside.  
"What's up, CJ?" he asked.  
"Dave wants to see you," CJ told him, "Sounds important."

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Michael told Norton.

Dave didn't look up at him. "I know you'd rather stay here, but Vice City is safer. Tommy's still got contacts there, and besides, I need you guys to investigate something."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"We think Epsilon is planning a takeover of Vice City," Norton explained, "Supposedly the group is trying to recruit members. I need you to see if it's true and shut down the operation."

* * *

Michael briefed the team later that day, sitting in the shade of the Sandy Shores hanger.

"Dave's right when he says I got contacts," Tommy informed him, "But the Vercetti Crime Family doesn't have the same power that it used to."

"Don't worry Tommy," Michael assured him, "We don't even know if Epsilon is operating there. Besides, they don't have a strong presence there, so it's far safer than San Andreas."

Nobody wanted to leave, but they all left Los Santos a week later on the armored passenger ship S.S Kennedy. The ship had been modified when Los Santos was bombed, and it now included a helipad, anti-aircraft guns, turrets at the bow and stern, and half a dozen lightly-armored patrol boats. The ship set sail from the Ruins of Los Santos with a strong military guard, since the FIB still had no idea just how powerful Epsilon was.

The cabins inside were nothing fancy, but still far more welcoming than the tents at Sandy Shores. Everyone on board, meaning the team, Ryan, Denise, Tanisha, Michael's family, a few FIB agents and around 200 or so guards, ate in the main dining room on B-Deck. There was so much to the ship, the S.S Fortune. The liner included a small shopping center, restaurants, a movie theater, gym, pool, lounges and a library with computers. For awhile, it was as if things were back to normal.

Each day, the team would take walks on the deck to get some fresh air. It was on the fifth day of travel that Tommy asked "So how do you guys know Dave?". Michael told him the story of the Ludendorf heist, faking his death, meeting Franklin, tackling Merryweather and Devin Weston and the Union heist. Tommy and Niko nodded when Michael mentioned the deal with Norton, with Tommy saying "Yeah, I remember that."

Ryan meanwhile, quickly grew on the team. He was a shit-stirrer, but in the way that you couldn't help but like, but he could also turn all business when he needed to. He was especially friendly with Jimmy and Tracey, and the tree of them met daily.

Later in the night, Michael spotted some kind of light in the distance, getting bigger and bigger as it came towards the Fortune. He turned to shout something, but before he could, a boom shattered the silence, then an explosion followed by the crackling of flames. Turning, he witness the wreckage that used to be the bow of the ship. From somewhere, he heard shouting, but he was transfixed by the large gaping hole in the deck.

He could not remember telling himself to run, only that he did, past the guards and personnel and to the lounge where he found Tracey, Amanda, Jimmy, Ryan and Trevor.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked aurgently.

"Franklin went looking for Denise and Tanisha," Amanda informed him, "Niko, Tommy and CJ went to meet the captain, and the heist crew went to help with the lifeboats."

"Dad, what's happening?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I think Epsilon found us. A ship outside, it fired at us and tore a hole in the bow," he said very quickly.

Another blast rocked the ship, sending it leaning on it's port side. Furniture slid toward the window and a cabinet toppled over, spilling it's contents onto the floor. Everyone lost their balance, but regained it as the ship righted itself.

"We gotta move!" Trevor said, "C'mon, let's go!"

The group left the room and made their way to the lifeboats as the ship outside continued to fire at the Fortune. THe ship once again tipped to port, but still righted itself. It seemed that they wanted to capsize the liner.

Everyone was met with carnage as they made it to the boat deck. Fires burned all around; engulfing parts of the hull and superstructure. Guards operated the anti aircraft guns, attempted to deal whatever damage they could to the Epsilon ship. It was closer now, and Michael could tell that it was an absolute beast. A destroyer, with several guns, pounded them with shells, sending the ship listing to port permanently. The personel tried to evactuate using the life boats, but several of them had been destroyed, and blood was splattered all over the deck. Michael cringed as he spotted a bloody boot, with the remnants of a foot inside, near him.

"Michael!" Gus Mota yelled, running up to him with Paige and Packie.

"Epsilon." Trevor said darkly.  
"Yep," Gus confirmed grimly.

"They've killed most of the guards," Paige told them, "We need to radio for help."

"We're in the middle of the ocean!" Tracey pointed out, "How will they get here in time?"

"We've been running the ship at half speed," Paige informed her, "This thing uses coal, and it goes fast."

"So if we radio for help, how long until they get here?" Jimmy asked.

"Shouldn't take more than thirty minutes," Gus replied, "The FIB's got a destroyer nearby that would turn Epsilon to dust. If we can radio them, all we have to do is find a place to hole up."

"HELP!"

"CJ!" Gus said, eyes wide. The sound had come from the bridge, and they entered to fing the front of it blown away, with CJ hanging on to a piece of metal, below him a flaming pit that a mortar shell had created.

"I got you!" Franklin said, jum[ping forward and grabbing his had just as CJ lost his grip. But they were both slipping, and Gus, Michael and Trover could barely hold on.

"We can't pull you both up!" Gus grunted, pulling them as hard as he could. Paige joined in, but they were all going down

"Man, I'm too heavy for you guys!" CJ said, his fingers slipping through Franklin's, "F, let go, I'll drag you guys down too!"

"Dammit, we'll get you up!" Michael told him, but there was no chance.

"Guys let go!" CJ told them, "Listen, do me a favour and kill those cultist motherfuckers, ok?"

"We'll do that," Michael began, "but-"

Too late. CJ had let go of Franklins hand, and they all watched in horror as CJ seemed to float downwards, before disappearing in the flames.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Trevor yelled as they pulled Franklin away, "YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!"

"Oh my God," Amanda whispered.

"He's... he's," Paige stuttered.

"Dead," Michael finished.

Everything seemed to go quiet. Nobody said anything. Perhaps they all expected to see CJ climb out of the pit and say he got lucky.

But he never did.


	8. Chapter 8

NO!" Franklin screamed as Michael pulled him away from the ledge.

"He's... hes..." Tracey stuttered"

"Guys," Paige interrupted, "We need to go. Now!"

The group left the bridge, only to be confronted by half a dozen Epsilon henchmen with rifles.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them yelled. Reluctantly, the group threw down every weapon they had, and the henchmen handcuffed them. A seventh man stepped forward. He was about 50, Michael guessed, but was big and menacing, and even Trevor seemed wary of him.

"My name is David Weston, and I am the leader of Epsilon," he said to the group, "You may be wondering why I have kept you alive instead of killing you like everyone else. Well, it's because you have all been a very irritating pain in my backside, and I want you to see the full consequences of your defiance of us."

He paced back and forth, studying each of them,until he stopped at Tracey.

"And what's your name, darling?" he asked sinisterly, kneeling down to her level.

"Tr...Tracy," she choked out.

Weston stood up and looked down at her for a moment, then smacked her across the face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Michael screamed, standing up before two cultists threw him back down.

"You bastard!" Trevor growled, "I'll kill you!" It took four cultists to restrain him, and Michael recalled words that Trevor had once said to Lazlow:

"_That girl sat on my lap when she was two years old, and I swore that I would rip the skin off anyone who fucking wronged her!"_

Tracey had tears in her eyes, but they were just a physical reaction, and she glared at Weston, who looked surprised at her resilience. Then his expression turned to one of anger.

"It seems you fools need to be put in your place," he said to the prisoners, "Who should we start with?"

Then he stopped in front of Franklin, and Michael saw bitter hatred in the man's eyes.

"You!" he growled at Franklin, "You were one of them."

"One of who?" Franklin asked, although he probably knew the answer already.

"One of the men who killed him," Weston hissed, "I know there were others, so if you tell me, I'll give you a bit of a break." Franklin spat on the deck.

"Man fuck you!"

Weston sighed. "A shame. Guys, teach him a lesson."

To everyone's dismay, three of the cultists threw Franklin to the ground and began to kick and claw at him.

"I will keep doing this," Weston snarled, "Until someone tells me what I want to know." He moved to Paige next, and nodded to her captors. After her beating. she was bruised, bleeding and badly conscious. They lay her next to an unmoving Franklin, who looked as though he'd just been through Vietnam.

Michael couldn't bare it anymore. "I did it!" he spat at Weston, "I killed him!"

Weston turned to him, the words sinking in. Then, he smirked and said "Too late. Men, lock them in the kitchen."

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Trevor said again, inspecting everything in the kitchen.

"Trevor we already looked. There's no way out," Paige replied weakly, again.

It had been three hours since the Epsilon invaders had locked them in the kitchen. When Michael had made to go in with them, Weston restrained him, saying "Oh no you don't. We need to have a little chat." He had dragged Michael away and they locked the doors.

"They could be torturing him right now!" Trevor snapped at her, "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"T, calm down," Franklin said, standing up slowly, "We can't do anything if you lose your temper!"

Trevor rounded on him. "That guy just beat you within an inch of your life! You should be wanting to tear him apart!"

Before Franklin could argue, the ship listed heavily to starboard, sending them all sprawling.

"What the hell was that?" Gus exclaimed.

Franklin felt water around his feat, and saw that he was ankle deep in what smelled like seawater. The ship moved oddly, as if it was descending.

"Oh God," Tracey said, "Are we sinking?!"

"Goddamnit, we gotta move now!" Trevor began pounding on the door.

"LET US OUT YOU PRICKS. YOU CAN't DO THIS TO US!"

"No. No no no no!" Tracey repeated, now sobbing. Amanda held her and Jimmy close.

"Guys help me knock the door down!" Trevor ran and threw all his weight at the metal door. Gus and Niko joined in, but it wouldn't budge.

The lock on the door shifted. Everyone froze. Trevor and Niko exchanged a glance, then the door opened.

Water poured in, and they were all knee deep in the seawater, when Ryan entered.

"Christ," Gus said, "We thought you were a guard."

"I'm glad you didn't have a gun then," Ryan answered, handing them all pistols, "Kids, remember your training at the airfield."

The lower decks of the ship were underwater, and water flooded the entire deck they were on. Plates and eating utensils were floating in the water, and some bodies floated face down nearby, wearing the Epsilon uniform.

"Where's Michael being held?" Trevor asked.

"He's being kept on deck, near the bow," Ryan explained as they left the dining room and ran through the ship, working their way towards the main deck. Blood was splattered all over the place, bodies lay strewn all around in hallways and rooms, and pieces of wall and flooring had been blown off.

When they reached the deck, several portions of the ship were burning, but apart from the cackling of flames, there was just silence.

"Where is everyone?" asked Paige, limping from the beating.

"Epsilon threw the crew overboard," Ryan said, "They're all dead."

They were all silent for a moment. Those men and women who died tonight, a lot of them were no more than twenty years old. It was just cruel.

Savagery. That was what it was, savagery.

The ship shifted again, and the bow was now slanting down, making it difficult to stand.

"We don't have much time," Ryan told them, "We gotta move!"

"You ain't getting shit out of me!" a familiar voice spat distantly.

"Well then," the voice of Weston could be heard, "Perhaps your family might just get trapped in the ship. How cruel would that be, a slow and torturous death."

"You motherfucker!"

"Or maybe I'll just put a few bullets in them myself. But not Tracey, not yet. I want to see just how well she can ride me."

"YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!" Trevor screamed, running in Weston's direction. The others followed.

Weston was holding Michael in the officer's quarters behind what used ot be the bridge. His face was bruised and bloody, and he looked exhausted as he sat tied to the chair. Trevor barged into the room and ran at Weston, who, caught by surprise, was tackled to the floor. The guards drew their guns, but shots from Paige, Niko, Gus and Amanda sent all six of them tumbling down in a heap. Trevor, meanwhile, continued to beat Weston until he closely resembled Michael.

"I'm going to kill you!" Trevor spat at him, "Everything you've done, everyone you've murdered! YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

"Oh really," Weston managed to say, coughing up blood, "You'll be the one who faces justice, my friend."

He opened his white shirt, revealing grenades strapped to his chest, all the pins connected to a string, which he pulled, and they fell to the floor.

What happened next was horrifying. The grenades went off, and Wesson exploded in a shower of red. Trevor threw himself away, and it saved his life, but he was badly hurt. Everyone else was blown backwards by the blast. The officer's quarters was more or less blown out into the sea, and now the ship was slanting at a 50 degree angle. It was now too steep to stand up. Trevor was unconscious, and Michael was unable to grab anything as he slid down into the water a few feat below. Franklin and Tracye dived in after them, Franklin dragging Trevor to the surface, where he was pulled to safety by Paige and Tommy. Tracey struggled at the knot holding her farther's wrists, and Franklin used a pocket knife to cut the ropes. THey made a break for the surface, but Tracey's foot snagged on the ropes, pinning her. Seeing that Franklin was helpless with Michael, Ryan dived in after her, cutting the rope and helping her float to the surface. 

But just when they thought they were safe, the ship began to slide beneath the waves.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I know I said I had cancelled this fic, but thanks to advice from TsoLan, I'm able to continue the story. TsoLan, I cannot thank you enough for helping me to continue writing a story that has so much potential! It's impossible to understate how much you've contributed with your feedback!**

* * *

Franklin wanted to do something to help the others as the _Fortune_ began to disappear under the waves, but even if he wasn't carrying Michael, he'd be sucked down with the ship. Forcing himself to turn away from the stricken ship, he swam for a nearby life raft.

"F! Wait up!" a voice called from behind him. Franklin turned, and saw Tommy swimming toward him, carrying an injured Trevor.

"Tommy!" Franklin croaked, "Where are the others?"

"I couldn't go back for them!" Tommy said as they hauled Michael and Trevor aboard the life raft and climbed on themselves, "They're on their own."

The raft bobbed in the sea as they watched the electricity go out throughout the ship, watched as parts of the structure fell off and splashed into the ocean. Watched as the _Fortune _rolled onto it's side and somehow stay afloat.

"It's stopped!" Tommy said as the liner floated peacefully in the water, "Maybe the others got away!"

"What the fuck just happened?" asked a weak voice.

'Michael!" Tommy exclaimed, then he looked at Franklin with worry, "Who should tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Michael sat up and looked at him, then Franklin, "F, what's happened?"

"That fucker Weston was just a suicde bomber," Franklin said quickly, "You got knocked out in the blast. We all got separated."

"What?!" Michael said in alarm, "Where's my family?!"

"Michael," Tommy cut in, "Franklin was carrying you, he couldn't go back for anyone else. Besides, Trevor's..."

Michael looked down at his best frined, and they all saw the damage. The left side of Trevor's face was badly burnt, the eye on that side open and unseeing. His arm seemed to be broken too. He was alive, but barely. If Trevor didn't get help soon, he probably wouldn't live to see the morning.

"You guys stay here," Michael told them, "I'm going to look for the others."

"What if the ship starts sinking again?" Tommy asked him. The ship seemed stable, but Franklin wouldn't feel safe on that thing any day.

"Then they'll be stuck with the ship. I'll be back," Michael said before jumping back into the water and swimming for the wreck. The sun was beginning to come up, and a pale orange glow peeked over the horizon. Everything was still. The Epsilon troop ships had long since left the scene, and land was nowhere to be seen, then...

"Franklin?" a familiar voice called to his right.

"Amanda!" Franklin yelled with relief. Amanda and the kids, accompanied by Gus, Paige and Niko, who swam alongside their raft, paddled the raft next to theirs.

"Where's dad?" Jimmy asked in deep worry.

"He's fine," Tommy assured them, "He swam back to the ship to look for you guys."

Amanda's face was flooded with relief, but Tracey was upset.

"What about Ryan" she asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We didn't see him," Tommy said finally. Tracey became tearful.

"Michael might find him," Franklin added quickly.

"Oh my God! Trevor!" Amanda said in shock as she saw Trevor's burnt face.

"He doesn't have long," Tommy informed her, "If we don't get rescued soon, he'll die."

"How do we even know we'll be rescued?" Tracye sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"The captain got a message out to the FIB before the crew was killed. We'll be fine," said Gus.

"Guys, I'm back," Michael called behind them, "Look who I found!"

"Michael!"

"Amanda?"

"Ryan!"

Everything was a blur of tears and crying, not of pain, but of joy. Despite their losses, they were all here. Against all odds, they were unharmed!  
They waited on the life rafts for hours until the sun came up, and the ship's stabilizers seemed to kick in and the ship righted itself. It was like a ghost ship, with pieces of the superstructure blown off and some of the white paint gone. It sat low in the water, still and silent.

"Should we go back aboard?" Paige suggested.

"That thing's unsafe," Amand said shortly in disapproval.

"Not likely," Tommy argued, "If the medical supplies are intact, then we're safer aboard then out here."

Tommy won that argument, and the group paddled for the ghost ship, climbing a ladder on the starboard side and with Trevor on Niko's shoulder. On board, the ship had an eerie feel, as if they could still hear the usual activity of the ship.

The doctor's office was located directly behind the officer's quarters. A wall was heavily dented, but the room was completely intact, and they found the supplies needed to return Trevor to a stable position.

"He should be fine until the U.s Navy shows up," Tommy told them as they waited at the stern of the ship. Unlike the rest of the ship, the stern was completely undamaged. The only thing out of place was the silence.

"How could this have happened?" Gus muttered to himself. Tommy, Franklin, Michael and Gus were the only ones around. The others had stayed with Trevor.

"Wasn't Dave supposed to give us an escort?" Michael asked.

"He sent one out after us, but it didn't get here in time," Tommy told them, "Besides, a single escort ship wouldn't have stood a chance against a fleet like that."

"Where the hell did they get so much firepower from?" Franklin questioned.

"Who knows," Tommy replied, sighing, "How they got it doesn't matter for now. What matters is what they're going to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked him, sitting down on a bench.

"Epsilon clearly must have gotten funding from someone within the government or they wouldn't have been able to hit so many major cities," Tommy said, sitting down too.

"So?"

"So, chances are they're still getting funding, and by the looks of it, they have enough to hit more of our bases. Thirteen have already been wrecked by their air force."

"Fuck," Michael ranted, "Let's hope Dave's tightened security back in Sandy Shores."

Finally, they saw U.S Air Force fighter jets fly overheard, and Navy warships sent troops aboard to secure the liner. Among them was Dave Norton and a medical team.

"Thank God," he said. seeing Michael and the others, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Tommy assured him, "Trevor took a hit, but he's stable for now."

Engineers tried to restart the engines, but with most of the boiler rooms underwater, they had to resort to towing the ship back to San Andreas with several tugboats and a warship. It was night time by the time they reached the shore, and a military escort waited to take the group to the airfield by car. As the sun began to rise, the escort came to a stop at the airfield, but surprisingly, the refugees were gone.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked, stepping out of his car. Dave followed him out with an explanation.

"The survivors from LS were escorted to San Fierro. Security's been tightened around the city in case of an attack."

"What about here?" Niko questioned Norton. A helicopter arrived carrying Trevor, who the medical team had said would be fine.

"Here? It's the new FIB headquarters," Dave replied dully.

"Not even a water cooler?" Michael taunted. Dave gave him the bird.

"Not the time, Michael, we got more work for you guys when you're recovered."

"Fuck you Dave."


End file.
